Sengoku BASARA 2
Sengoku BASARA 2 is the Japan-only sequel to Devil Kings and the second game in the Sengoku BASARA series of action hack and slash strategy games. Although the main characters of Masamune Date and Yukimura Sanada were still prominently featured, the focus moved to two new characters, Keiji Maeda and Kojūrō Katakura. Like the original, artwork was handled by Makoto Tsuchibayashi. An updated edition named Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes was released on November 29, 2007, again only in Japan. Whereas in the first game, new weapons were only obtainable from treasure boxes, now they are also unlocked for purchase in the BASARA shop after attaining a particular level or meeting certain conditions with the character. The four-volume manga series made was translated by UDON Entertainment in 2012 into a two-volume series called Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Legends for release in North America. The manga acts as a prequel to Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes. Characters 'Returning Characters' * Masamune Date * Yukimura Sanada * Kenshin Uesugi * Nobunaga * Nōhime * Kasuga * Sasuke Sarutobi * Ranmaru Mori * Itsuki * Xavi * Tadakatsu Honda * Shingen Takeda * Mitsuhide Akechi * Toshiie Maeda * Matsu Maeda * Ieyasu Tokugawa * Yoshihiro Shimazu - (previously non-playable) * Motonari Mori - (previously non-playable) * Motochika Chosokabe - (previously non-playable) * Yoshimoto Imagawa - '''(previously non-playable) 'New Characters' * Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Keiji Maeda * Nagamasa Azai '- '(non-playable) * Kotaro Fuma - (non-playable) * Oichi - (non-playable) * Hanbei Takenaka - brilliant strategist and tactician. Hanbei is as quick with decision-making as he is with his movements and attacks. However, he doesn't hurry in enjoying his life, since he doesn't know how much longer he will live due to illness. He owns the castle of Inabayama. His weapon is a whip-sword and his element is darkness. * Kojūrō Katakura - (non-playable) - loyal vassal of Masamune who earned the title of "Dragon’s Right Eye". He is the head strategist of the Date clan. His calm and guarded facade conceals a fiery temper. His weapon is a katana, and his element is lightning. * Musashi Miyamoto - A reckless swordsman who fights with two wooden oars. His greatest desire is to prove that he is the strongest in Japan. * Kennyo Hongan-ji - (non-playable) - the Chief Abbot of the Ikko monastery. A monk truly believing in his only God - gold, and that everything can be bought and sold. Being vain as well as greedy, he enjoys flexing and showing off his well toned body. His temple of Ishiyama Hongan-ji is in Settsu Province. He sometimes fights with a barbell, and his element is light. Alternate Costumes Beating Unification Mode with a character will unlock his/her alternate costume. Gallery Image:Basara2Hanbei.png|''Hanbei'' Image:DK2Miyamoto.png|''Musashi'' Image:SengokuBasara2Kojuuro.png|''Kojūrō'' Image:Basara2Kennyo.png|''Kennyo'' *[[:Category:Sengoku Basara 2 Wallpaper|'Wallpaper']] Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes (Sengoku BASARA 2: Eiyuu Gaiden) is the Japan-only revision of Sengoku BASARA 2. All non-playable characters (including Nagamasa and Oichi) from Sengoku Basara 2 are now playable. Matsunaga Hisahide, a new non-playable character, makes his debut. There are also new alternate costumes available, as well as items, weapons and equipment. 'New Character' *'Matsunaga Hisahide' - Hisahide is someone who doesn't think twice before trampling on other people and uses any means necessary to get what he wants. Although he's working on behalf of the Ashikaga faction, it's only because he's looking for 'something' himself. In battle, Hisahide releases explosive techniques utilizing his signature gunpowder, together with his treasured sword. Gallery Image:SB2H_Cover_Art.png|''Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes'' cover art (textless) Image:Basara2HeroesMatsunaga.png|Heroes Matsunaga Hisahide Image:SBH2_Matsunaga.png|''Matsunaga Hisahide'' * [[:Category:Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes Wallpaper|'Wallpaper']] Box Art Image:Basara2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:Basara2HGJapan.png|Heroes Japan Merchandise Image:Basara2OST.png|''OST'' Image:BASARA_2_Artbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:BASARA_2_Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:SengokuBasara2Manga1.png|''Manga'' Vol. 1 Image:SengokuBasara2Manga2.png|''Manga'' Vol. 2 Image:SengokuBasara2Manga3.png|''Manga'' Vol. 3 Image:SengokuBasara2Manga4.png|''Manga'' Vol. 4 Image:BASARA_Samurai_Legends_1.png|Samurai Legends Manga Vol. 1 Image:BASARA_Samurai_Legends_2.png|Samurai Legends Manga Vol. 2 Image:Sengoku_Basara_2_Heroes_OST.png|Heroes OST Image:BASARA_2_Heroes_Artbook.png|Heroes Artbook Image:BASARA2_Heroes_Guidebook.png|Heroes Guidebook Image:SB2Heroes_Manga.png|Heroes Comic Anthology Image:BasaraStyleVol1.png|Basara Style Vol. 1 Image:BasaraStyleVol2.png|Basara Style Vol. 2 Image:BasaraStyleVol3.png|Basara Style Vol. 3 Image:BasaraStyleVol4.png|Basara Style Vol. 4 Image:BasaraStyleVol5.png|Basara Style Vol. 5 External Links * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sengoku2/ Official Sengoku Basara 2 website] * Wikipedia article * ''Sengoku BASARA'' wikia article * [[w:c:sengokubasara:Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes|''Sengoku BASARA'' wikia article on Heroes]] Category:Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sengoku BASARA Games Category:Historical Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Strategy Games